Red Lingerie
by Ginny Salvatore
Summary: Stefan's gone. Elena's horny. Damon's free. Rated M for a reason!


****This is my VERY FIRST attempt at smut... Ever. Please review & be honest!****

Stefan had been gone with Klaus for months and Elena was horny. Very horny. She should have just taken a cold shower... It would have probably been safest. But instead she put on her sexiest, blood red lingerie.

She climbed into her car and drove to the boarding house. Quickly pulling a long coat on over herself she briskly walked to the door and knocked repeatedly.

Damon opened the door confused. Elena never just showed up in the middle of the night, but when she pushed passed him he noticed her 5 inch stilettos.

Watching her intently Damon closed the door and followed Elena into the living room.

"Sit down Damon."

Elena commanded pointing to the small black couch. Intrigued Damon sat.

Elena dropped her coat and Damon's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was wearing a blood red corset that pushed her boobs up and together, creating the most delicious cleavage. A tiny matching thong with little black bows at her hips, and black fishnet stockings paired with her fuck me heals.

"Damon..." Elena whined. "I've been very very naughty..."

Walking forward Elena straddled Damon's lap and slowly ground against him. Damon groaned and Elena giggled.

"I'm still being naughty actually... I think I need to be taught a lesson." Elena winked and went to grind against him again, but this time Damon was ready, he grabbed her hips and held her suspended in air.

"Elena... I'm just gonna warn you once, if you don't stop right now I'm never going to stop."

Damon stared into her eyes for just a moment before she grabbed his dick.

"Fuck me Damon."

That was his undoing. Using his vampire speed Damon picked Elena up and ran to his room. He slammed her into the wall and kissed her.

Damon pushed his tongue into Elena's mouth. Them fighting for dominance. One of his hands groping her bare ass, the other on her left boob.

Frantically Elena tore open Damon's shirt, pushing it down his arm, running her hands over his chest, entangling her hands in his hair.

As Damon's lips moved from her mouth and down her neck she couldn't hold back the whimpers of pleasure any longer.

"Oh that's nothing yet baby." Damon whispered into her ear.

Damon's hand slid underneath her thigh, grabbing it her pulled just the one leg over his hip and pressed the huge bulge in his jeans into her soaked pussy.

Crying out in joy Elena nearly came at just the contact.

Pressing her hands against his chest she roughly pushed him backwards until he fell onto the bed. Smirking, Elena swiftly undid his belt buckle, and removed his jeans.

"I should have known you'd be commando." She giggled. When Damon stood up Elena hit her knees, he was standing in front of her in all his perfectness. His dick was huge. At least 8 inches long and bigger around than her hand could wrap.

She looked up at him and smiled before kissing the head of his dick. Sliding her lips over it, she began to bob her head. Nearly engulfing all of him, using her hands to play with his balls and the part her mouth couldn't cover. Using the flat side of her tongue she rubbed it on the underside of his cock, sucking him farther in, taking him to the back of her throat.

"Elena! Stop!" Damon pulled away from her suddenly. "I want to come in your pussy, not down your throat."

Grinning her laid her on the bed, unlacing the ties on her corset her removed it completely, palming her breasts before removing her thong.

"Red is my favorite color." He whispered to her. "Its my turn now."

His body completely covering hers. His lips began to wander down her body. Latching onto her left nipple and then her right. He kissed a trail down to the top of her pussy, and then shoved his tongue in.

Elena screamed in pleasure. Nearly writhing. Damon slowly licked up and down her slit. Occasionally his tongue would dart into her hole and she would cry out. He deliberately avoided the one place she wanted him.

"Damon! Please." Elena cried, right at the edge of her first orgasam. Smirking playfully Damon lathing his lips onto her clit, simultaneously plunging two fingers into her.

Screaming out his name, Elena came hard and fast for the first time that night.

"Please... Damon... I need you inside... Now..."

Ever willing to please Damon lined himself up at her entrance, looked deep into her big brown eyes and plunged his whole self all the way in.

"Da...da... DAMON!" Elena screamed as she came again.

Damon began to softly thrust inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasam.

"Harder!" She commanded as he thrust in again and again.

In and out. Thrust. Thrust. Pounding her pussy as she screamed his name over and over again.

Damon pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach. "On your knees! If you want to show up at my house and beg me to fuck you then I'm gonna fuck you right." He growled into her ear.

Pulling her head backwards he plowed back into her, causing her whole body to rock forward. One of his hands were pulling her hair, the other pinching and pulling on her nipples.

As her walls began to clench around him, she lifted her own hand to her clit. Furiously rubbing herself to another orgasam. He held her up and thrust into her even faster.

"YES! Yes! MORE! God dammit Damon! FASTER!" Elena screamed so loudly that someone outside could have heard her, but he willingly obliged.

Thrusting his hips forward at vampire speed, and pulling her head back so far he could almost see into her eyes, he hear her whisper "bite me"

"Did you just...?" He began to ask her.

"Bit me. I want it. Fuck my pussy. I'm yours. Have my blood. Give me yours!" She nearly screamed out.

Biting his own wrist her offered it to her, and when she took it her sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck.

The blood sharing brought them both to orgasam together.

He stayed inside of her even after they were finished. And within 10 minutes she could feel him begin to harden inside of her.

"Already?" She joked.

"Perks of being a vampire." He smirked.

"We'll then, take me against the wall this time."

****THE END****


End file.
